


Five People Who Met Spock’s Dog And One Who Was As Much In Love With Her As He Was

by EnsignCelery



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme prompt: "Cats and dogs can get along so spock would be able to get along with dogs is what the crew thinks. What they don't know is that spock is a huge dog lover and has always had a dog in his life. I would love to see how the crew reacts to this news. Bonus points spock owns a pitbull because they are a very neglected breed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Met Spock’s Dog And One Who Was As Much In Love With Her As He Was

1\. Amanda

 

“A pitbull, Spock?”

Spock lifted a slender eyebrow in the direction of the door to his apartment where his mother, despite assuring him throughout the entirety of his childhood years that she was a Dog Person, stood stubbornly just outside of his doorway staring down the brindle coated canine by his feet. When his mother opted to level a steady glare at him in return instead of continuing her query, Spock bent down to scratch behind the puppy’s ears as he explained.

“The vet that I visited to assures me that, as I had surmised, she is not a full blooded pitbull, mother,” he said, moving his scratching down the puppy’s back as she leaned this way and that to direct his hand. “Dr. Jones ran a blood analysis and found that she is almost entirely of the Staffordshire Bull Terrier breed. They are known to be highly intelligent and loyal canines with an affinity for affectionate family settings.”

“She’s still part pitbull, then, Spock,” Amanda said softly as she stepped warily into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable around pitbulls. They have quite the reputation.”

“She is still in the early stages of her development,” Spock said, fixing her with a level and determined stare even as the puppy tried her hardest to throw him off of his point of balance in an effort to direct his hand towards her lower back / upper posterior. “Even if half of her ancestry is rumored to adopt a violent temperament, a proper environment will allow her to grow instead into an affectionate and trustworthy companion.”

Amanda’s demeanor seemed to soften at this, as if she sensed that the bond between her son and this dog had more meaning than she had originally given credit to. She cautiously approached the puppy and crouched next to it, adopting a stance similar to that of Spock’s and reaching out a hand to hesitantly pat the dog’s head. In response, the puppy promptly knocked her on her backside and rubbed its head insistently under her chin, licking enthusiastically at her cheeks and ears.

“Oh my!”

“I do believe that she likes you, mother.”

 

2\. Captain Pike

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a dog person, Spock.”

Captain Christopher Pike was currently seated on the far end of the couch in Spock’s living room. Directly across the couch from Pike was a large, squinty eyed dog, eying the man warily and letting out a small huff of a bark every time he moved too quickly. With every sound that escaped from the dog’s ample muzzle, the captain would flinch and cling a little tighter to the PADD in his lap. As it was, his fingers were so white knuckled that Spock was beginning to wonder about the man’s circulation.

“My mother professed her love for dogs to me many times during my adolescence, captain,” he said as he moved to set a glass of water down on the coffee table. “Her infatuation with them prompted me to look into procuring a canine companion of my own once I had moved into my own residence. Abigail’s companionship has proved to be satisfactory.”

“Abigail?”

“My mother assisted me in choosing her name.”

“I see.”

Another, louder huffing sound, this one loud enough to be considered an actual bark, sounded through the room as Pike reached for the water glass that had been placed in front of him. His arm jerked slightly at the sound, causing half of the contents to slosh over the side of the glass and soak through the arm of his uniform.

“I take it that you are not, as my mother would say, a ‘dog person,’ captain,” Spock said as he gently pulled the glass from Pike’s tense fingers and placed it once again on the table.

“No, Spock. I prefer to stay in the company of animals whose jaws aren’t large enough to take my hand off should I get on their nerves.”

Spock refused to allow himself to feel disappointment at that statement.

“Very well,” he said, moving to pat his dog on the head. “Abigail, please return to your crate so that the captain and I may converse uninterrupted.”

He was certain that he was not imagining the droop in her tail as she made her way into his bedroom to no doubt sit in her crate as he had asked. Her disappointment in being ordered out of the room did not stop her, however, from letting out one last strong bark, causing Pike to actually drop the glass he had once again begun to pick up.

Spock allowed himself a moment of amusement.

 

3\. Uhura

 

Spock had never before heard someone swear in that many languages at once.

“Cadet Uhura. If you wish to wait outside while I gather the necessary PADD that I need for my next class…”

“YES!” She shouted almost immediately, stumbling backwards and following up with a rushed stream of, “Oh, I mean, yes, um, if you don’t mind, professor, I just, um, I really don’t much like dogs, and, um, pitbulls in particular, and…”

“Of course, cadet,” Spock said, cutting her rambling short. “Please, step outside.”

He allowed his face to fall once she had scrambled outside, moving to crouch down in front of the closed metal crate where Abigail was attempting to jump with excitement, wagging her tail enthusiastically and licking in the direction of his face through the thin bars of the door.

“I must apologize, Abigail, but it seems that Cadet Uhura is going to object to your company during our short walk between classes.”

He reached forward to unhook the latch holding the door closed and quickly stood and moved to perch on the edge of his bed where the dog in turn leapt up immediately to begin paying him attention in the form of dog kisses to his neck and shoulders (he had finally managed to convince her that licking his face, ears, and hair was not what good dogs did).

After a long moment of excitement she finally settled down on the bed beside him, her head propped on his knees. Spock reached down to stroke a hand along her back before stopping at her posterior to run his nails more firmly through the fur.

“I regret that we must postpone our walk until after my next class,” he continued, looking down into the sorrowful brown eyes of his companion. “I vowed to teach all students who desired to learn, and so I must assist Caded Uhura in any way that I am able. However, if you promise to be a good girl, I will take you to the dog park later during our walk.”

He received a thorough tail wagging in response which he assumed to mean that she had accepted his proposal. Scratching softly at her ears, Spock then directed the dog back to her crate before gathering the necessary PADDs and leaving his apartment.

A still-panting but somewhat more composed Uhura stood next to the doorway to his apartment.

“Professor Spock!” She exclaimed, smiling shakily at him. “I had no idea that you even liked dogs.”

“That is understandable,” Spock said, beginning to walk back towards the campus with Uhura trailing behind him, “as the subject of canines and my affinity for them has never been broached in your company.”

If his conversation from that point on was a little stiffer than it normally was around the cadet, he was sure she didn’t notice through her apparent fear of his dog.

Really, he should be used to humans and their illogical reactions upon meeting his companion. They really were quite the judgmental race.

 

4\. Pike (again)

 

“Spock. You cannot bring a dog onto a Federation starship!”

“On the contrary, Admiral, there are no rules stating that I cannot bring a dog aboard a starship. In fact, the only rules pertaining to animals coming aboard starships are those governing the study of alien creatures obtained through scientific exploration.”

“Alright, let me rephrase that,” Pike growled, massaging his temples and glaring at the crate next to his former first officer. “I do not want that dog to be on my ship.”

“The Enterprise belongs to the Federation,” Spock said stiffly, his spine tightening up just a little straighter than usual. “As the Federation has no objection to my bringing Abigail aboard this starship, I see no reason to leave her on Terra in a home that will doubtlessly be inadequate in meeting her needs.”

“Spock…”

“If you will excuse me, Admiral, I must board the ship before it leaves dock.”

He really should be used to it by now.

 

5\. Dr. McCoy

 

“What do you mean your dog is sick?!”

Spock spared a moment to gaze curiously at the doctor’s image in the screen as his skin appeared to tint purple with emotion. It really was a fascinating reaction.

“My canine companion, Abigail, appears to have fallen ill, doctor,” Spock repeated, his gaze once again focused on the doctor’s eyes instead of his fluctuating skin color. “She reacts indifferently towards my attempts to play with her and has begun making a noise that I have concluded is the canine equivalent of sneezing. I have commed to request that one of your medical staff see her to determine the severity of her illness.”

“Dammit, Spock, I’m a doctor, not a veterinarian!” McCoy huffed indignantly, turning to his computer terminal to type in an inquiry. “Let me see if any of my staff are qualified to deal with your doggy’s sneezing.”

“Thank you, doctor. I would appreciate it.”

“Out of curiosity, what kind of dog is it? I wasn’t even aware of the fact that you owned a dog.”

Spock turned his head to whistle softly at Abigail, causing her to lift her head from where it had been curled under her tail on the bed. He then called softly to her, prompting her to jump from the bed and trot slowly to where he was seated in front of the computer, jumping onto his lap. Just as she turned towards Dr. McCoy’s image on the screen, she let out another soft coughing / wheezing noise, startling the doctor from his drop-jaw staring.

“Jesus Christ, Spock! Where did you get that thing?!”

“I rescued her from a shelter, Dr. McCoy.”

“That’s not what I-!” Sputtering slightly, McCoy quickly shook his head, muttered something doubtlessly derogatory about Vulcans and their logic, and said instead, “Never mind, Spock. Come down to sickbay. I’ve got a couple of nurses with veterinary experience. I’m sure we can figure out what’s wrong with mammoth dog, there.”

“Her name is, as I have said, Abigail, and she is a Staffordshire Bull Terrier.”

“Whatever, Spock. Just get down here.”

 

+1. Captain Kirk

 

“If you will excuse me, captain, I will excuse myself to sickbay.”

The captain looked alarmed.

“Spock, are you sick? Is there something I should be worried about?”

“Negative, captain. I intend to visit my canine companion. I left her in sickbay this morning with Nurse Tyvya and Nurse Christopher.”

Spock began to make his way from the turbolift to the sickbay doors, the captain hot on his heels with a look of curiosity spread across his features.

“You have a dog, Spock? Really?”

“It is in my file, captain.”

“It’s Jim, Spock,” the captain corrected easily as the doors opened and Spock made his way towards the private room where he had left his dog earlier in the day. “And I just skimmed those things. Didn’t actually think there was anything on there I wouldn’t find out from working with you guys every day. What sort of dog is she, anyway?”

Spock hesitated outside of the room, glancing back at the captain. He waited a beat before responding.

“She is a bull terrier.”

Spock’s anticipated reaction of fear or disappointment never came. Instead, the captain’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement as he reached forward to open the door in Spock’s stead.

“Really?” He asked, whipping his head around until he caught sight of the dog curled up on a biobed in the center of the room, her head aloft and her ears perked. “I love pittbulls! Our neighbors in Iowa bred them. They’re such sweet dogs. Really got along with my brother and me.”

Abigail rose to a more comfortable sitting position, her tail wagging frantically in response to the playful ruffling of fur that the captain was currently gifting her with. She spared a moment to huff in Spock’s direction before returning her attention to the grinning man in front of her.

Spock was shocked.

“You are not afraid of her?”

The captain paused, glancing over his shoulder to blink in Spock’s direction.

“Why on earth would I be scared of her?” He asked incredulously. “She seems to be a really cool dog. She hasn’t even tried to lick my face yet, which is pretty good for someone with terrier blood in ‘em. What’s her name?”

Spock’s posture slowly relaxed as he observed his captain moving to scratch Abigail in all of her favorite places, from ears to tummy to backside, all the while mumbling praise in her direction.

“Her name is Abigail, and I do believe that she likes you.”

“Well, then, Miss Abby! I guess that means that we’ll have to be seeing more of each other, huh?”

Spock found the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt to smile at the his captain’s and his dog’s actions.

“I would like that, Jim.”


End file.
